<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elation by salzrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127490">Elation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand'>salzrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F L U F F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Graphic Novel, Illustrations, Jorah and Dany are squishy potatoes under the starry sky, Jorleesi Exchange, Ocean, at least kinda, beach, for rileypotter17, happiness, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"After dinner, the restaurant owner showed them a small, private path down towards the beach."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileypotter17/gifts">rileypotter17</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello rileypotter17! 😘😘😘<br/>Here is your <i>super secret and mysterious</i> creator for the Jorleesi Exchange. It's absolutely not obvious who I am. 😂😂😂</p><p>When I checked my assignment, I saw your name and was SUPER HAPPY and even more when I saw your prompts. Seriously, I had ideas for all your prompts, but it took me less than 5 seconds to decide which one I would work on because you wished for a visual interpretation of your fic. "The One Who Loves Her the Most" is among my most favourite Jorah/Daenerys fics. And just a few days later you published chapter 22 "Elation" and my Jorleesi heart bursted with feels. and I just isjdflkfdjgdlfgldgfk!!!</p><p>For all who do not know THIS IS A SPOILER FOR THE FIC!!!</p><p>The following short illustrations/graphic novel is a scene from rileypotter17's wonderful fanfic "The One Who Loves Her the Most". It's a modern AU setting with Daenerys as an English princess and Jorah as her private secretary. Absolutely sweet.<br/>The scene is from chapter 22. I do not want to say too much about this, but if you haven't read it yet, please read this fic. It's gorgeous!    </p><p>I hope you like it ❤️ I had much fun drawing this ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************</p><p>
  <em>After dinner, the restaurant owner showed them a small, private path down towards the beach. Daenerys took off her heels and Jorah held her hand as they made their way down a rocky slope to the edge of the water. He watched as she ventured forward and let the cool water run over her feet and ankles and she looked back at him, beautifully lit from behind by the glow of the moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jorah...come join me!” she motioned for him to come closer, but he shook his head. He was perfectly content watching her. That was until he saw her bend down and scoop her hand into the water to splash him. As soon as the sandy water hit him, he took off towards her, suddenly not caring that his dress shoes were going to be soaked through as he picked her up, spun her around once, held her close to him, and kissed her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The One Who Loves Her The Most", chapter 22 "Elation" by rileypotter17</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>